


Return

by Rikkamaru



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Tadashi Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkamaru/pseuds/Rikkamaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi returns to the lab. Everyone is excited. Hiro is slightly confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

It was a month after the Big Hero 6 had arrested Callaghan and saved Tadashi from the island, and Tadashi was finally able to return to SFIT without the doctors, Aunt Cass, or Hiro throwing a hissy fit about it and tying him to his bed. All of Tadashi and Hiro's friends threw the brothers into Wasabi's car and drove them to school, keeping an eye on the previously captured young man. Tadashi studiously ignored their stares and instead hummed to himself, flipping through the ideas in his notebook.

Once they parked in front of the school, they all got out easily and Hiro moved to walk beside Tadashi, only for Gogo to grab him by his hood. "Sorry, Hiro, but I'm trying to save you."

The teen looked at her incredulously. "Save me? From what?"

"You'll see," was all she said in response as Tadashi casually pushed the doors open. The people already there looked up. And then promptly swarmed the group.

Or rather, they swarmed Tadashi.

"Tadashi, you're back! We were so worried when you were declared dead!" A teen who'd never interacted with Hiro outside a nod when he joined the school gave his older brother a half hug and pat on the back which Tadashi easily reciprocated.

"It was so hard to believe that Professor Callaghan would just up and kill you like it was implied," a mousy brown-haired girl said as she wringed her hands, standing in front of Tadashi with her cheeks a bit red. The boy patted her on the shoulder and pulled her into a brief hug before letting go. One by one the other students who'd barely acknowledged Hiro outside of quiet nods and greetings crowded forward, eager to talk to Tadashi who responded easily enough to their enthusiasm.

And Hiro stood off to the side with the others, utterly confused. "What's going on?"

"Well you see…" Honey Lemon sounded a little awkward as she shifted from side to side. "This isn't too weird because…um…"

"Dude," Fred finally cut in, bored. "As creepy as you might find it, your brother is smoking hot, and everyone here adores him."

Hiro stared at him, his eyes huge. "Fred!" He tried to form more words after that, and scrubbed his hands through his hair, rubbing his eyes in an effort to erase what he'd heard. "Too much info, thanks!"

The guy shrugged and leaned a little on Wasabi, who was resolutely staring at the ground. "Sorry little dude, but it's true. He could totally turn me if he tried. I just ignore that little voice in my head that says so, 'cause he just wants some friends." He shrugged easily. "It's not like I'm the only one here who thinks that way."

Hiro stared at him with quite a bit of incredulity before looking to the others for support. Honey Lemon was checking her hair in her compact, Wasabi was still staring fixedly at the floor, and Gogo was glancing at her watch and looking around as if bored. But not one of them would look Hiro in the eye and none of them spoke up in denial.

Honey Lemon lasted another few seconds before caving. "He has very nice shoulders!"

"Honey!" Hiro shouted, but that broke the dam.

"His hands are very steady," Gogo commented, as if they were discussing the weather.

"I could do my laundry on his abs," Fred continued blithely, and Hiro let out a horrified squawk.

"He's very easy to be around," was all Wasabi had to say on the matter.

Hiro stared at them, then the other students, then his brother. "Unbelievable."

"Not really," Fred rebutted, and Hiro let out a groan. Somehow, this was even weirder than the whole superhero thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Another - more unusual - headcanon: Tadashi was the head student in the lab, and everyone there adored him. This is why no one was bothered when he brought in his younger brother to a potentially dangerous - see Wasabi's lasers - environment. This is also a sort of prequel to another fic I have planned, and just a general base to future fics. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
